Core Narrative 1
Close to Eden Corresponding macro-story beat: The leaderboards and trips to Eden in full swing. Short story synopsis: 500 years after Earth floods, the resulting land mass is smaller and the depleted resources are unable to maintain the continuously rising population leading to sanctions on families and rations for the necessities. Meanwhile, a known planet that has folded just outside our solar system shows evidence of sustaining life and the Government slowly cultivates it for human benefit. With a station set up and ready to populate, the Government enacts a ‘leaderboard’ to determine a group of 100 to live on the new utopia. Determined by ‘general standing’ within society, the leaderboards pit the populace in competition with one another despite their beliefs. At the age of 18, Noah becomes eligible for the leaderboard for his first year. With an unknown parentage, Noah was raised as one of the ‘hidden children’ within the rebel community. Under the tutelage of Marko, he aligns himself with the rebel mentality and attempts to hijack the leaderboard with the other ‘hidden children’ raised by the rebels over the years to expose the corruption of the Government’s leaderboard and allow the less fortunate a chance to inhabit the new planet. When Noah learns of a long lost brother raised by his parents, he becomes divided between Marko and his fellow ‘hidden children’ and the revelation of his family bloodline, deeply seeded in the Government. Noah’s attempts to unite the rebel and government forces backfire as they both attempt to manipulate the leaderboard in their favor, leaving it unpredictable as it draws closer to the end of the year, signifying the launch. As a war erupts between the Rebels and the Legion, the government’s military force; the Conquistadors are allowed to operate their criminal empire with ease and infiltrate the leaderboards themselves. The Upper Class, who typically litters the leaderboards year after year are but a fraction of the people represented in this year’s lottery. With the belief that the winner of an all out war would determine the 100 that are sent. The Rebels, the Government’s Legion and the Conquistadors enter into a battle for who occupies the Mayflower enroute to Eden. Genre: Action/Thriller/Sci-Fi Protagonist: Noah - 18 year old male, raised by the rebels as a ‘hidden child’, the secret children born outside Government sanction. Antagonist: The Government/The Conquistadors Main supporting characters w/ descriptions: Marko - Noah’s mentor. Rebel Lieutenant grooming the ‘hidden children’ for Rebel cause. Issy - Noah’s best friend. 19 year old female. Strong child raised by Marko and the rebellion. Ollie - Noah’s older brother. Raised by their parents within the Capitol. Private in the Legion. Primary locations with descriptions: Hell’s Island - California “island”, wasteland, High desert only Death Valley - Abandoned Launch/intel center Eden - “perfect place”, Atlas Statue (seen in transmissions on Earth, used to motivate the remaining population). Olympia Mountains - Entrance to the Government’s Headquarters, marked by freemason symbol. Mountain ranges higher and deeper than previous Earth’s due to earthquakes and flooding. Additive comprehension: Origin story-historical event: YES Origin story-Character: YES Origin story-organization: YES Character reveal: YES Anticipated showdown: YES Storyworld reveal: YES Other micro-story reveal: YES Target Market: Males 18-35. Thorough description of their media habits: Theatrical Release in summer with lots of marketing. Medium (refer to list at the end): Movie. Why it works in this medium: Set pieces, action, summer blockbuster. Platform (refer to list at the end): IMAX and Standard release, followed by DVD and Blu-Ray and streaming. Why it works in this platform: Big visuals benefit from IMAX viewing as well as Standard. Continued viewing will be done on home entertainment after theatre circuit.